1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a high power density scissor-action piston rotary internal combustion engine and, in particular, to gear-driven mechanism engine with modified kinematic configuration and enhanced reliability due to the addition of distributive arms to the kinematic linkage system. The addition of distributive arms to the kinematic linkage system represents a new and superior kinematic configuration for high performance, scissor-action piston, rotary internal combustion engines.
2. Prior Art
Many versions of scissor-action engines have existed. All such prior scissor-action engine designs have used rotary reciprocal movement between the rotor pistons to provide the four stroke cycle of the internal combustion engine. As the entire rotor assembly rotates relative to the cylinder, the engine is subjected to periodic inertia forces due to the resulting to and fro movement. The no-gear design is a trend of new designs because gears are viewed as the engine component most vulnerable to periodic stress. However, this critical evaluation of gear designs is in error. The main cause of the mechanical failure of past gear designs has been due to the inadequate kinematic configuration of the double rotor engines rather than the utilization of a gear with an optimumly designed kinematic configuration, a gear design is still a very viable alternative to no-gear designs.